Ahora me doy cuenta que
by Ayumi Itaino
Summary: Te amo Sakura, ahora que peligras, veo como mi corazón se rompe, y, por primera vez, luego de la muerte de mis padres…lloro. Tiene un feliz final
1. Te amo

Ahora me doy cuenta que….

Summary: Te amo Sakura, ahora que peligras, veo como mi corazón se rompe, y, por primera vez, luego de la muerte de mis padres…lloro. (Tiene un feliz final)

Idiota, idiota, es lo que soy. Yo la amo, más que a nada en este mundo, y me vengo a dar cuenta ahora, ahora que está débil, ahora que puede morir, ahora es que me vengo a dar cuenta de cuanto la necesito, de lo importante que es para mí. De que la amo, ¡Maldita sea! ¡La amo! ¿Por qué no me di cuenta? ¿Por qué no lo supe ese día?

Ese maldito día.

Flash Back.

**Ya había completado mi venganza. Solo se habían logrado salvar dos miembros de akatsuki. **

**Ahora volvería a Konoha y todo bien. Saltaba de árbol en árbol demasiado **

**Rápido cuando alguien se interpone en mi camino.**

**Konan**

**-Konan, que haces aquí**

**-Vengo a hacerte una propuesta, más vale que la aceptes**

**-¿O si no?**

**-La persona más importante para ti morirá.**

**-A mi no me importa nadie.**

**Fin Flash Back**

Mentira, mentira. ¡Claro que me importaba! Pero siempre adelante con la frialdad y el orgullo.

No sé cuanto tiempo he estado aquí. Tampoco me importa. Solo se que estoy desde la mañana y ya es de noche. ¡Pero no saldré de aquí! ¡No sin saber si va a vivir!

Nunca me he sentido peor que hoy. Ni el día de la muerte de mis padres lo pasé peor. Si hubiese sido otra no me importaría, pero es Sakura, mi Sakura. Kami, cuando escuché los gritos de Ino no importó. Pero cuando empezó a gritar el nombre de la pelirosa, el corazón se me estrujó de manera impresionante y lo que vi al llegar a la casa de Sakura, era, sin duda, algo horrible.

**Flash Back**

**Corrí hacia la puerta y la encontré abierta y con marcas. Me asusté en demasía y me dejé guiar por los gritos de Ino.**

**Al llegar a la cocina la veo llena de sangre en las paredes y un escrito en el espejo.**

**Así que nadie te importa, ya veremos.**

**Seguí corriendo hacia el cuarto, y, allí tirada en el suelo se encontraba **

**Sakura, inconsciente y rodeada por un charco de sangre. Ino estaba llorando junto a ella.**

**Me acerqué a donde se encontraba la rubia para preguntarle como había sucedido. Esta solo hecho a llorar, se encogió de hombros y corrió para avisar en el hospital. Me senté en el suelo, junto a Sakura, la cargué en mis brazos dispuesto llevarla al hospital cuando comenzó a abrir los ojos.**

**-Sa-sasu-ke**

**- Sakura, no hables.**

**-Te-tengo mi-miedo**

**-No te preocupes, vas a estar bien.**

**-Yo mo-moriré Sa-sasu-ke-kun**

**Fin flash back**

No, ella no podía morir, no podía dejarme solo, no ahora. Llevé mis manos a mi rostro y dejé escapar una lágrima traicionera. Ella…no iba a morir ¿O si? ¡Era tan ilógico! El gran Sasuke Uchiha se vino a asustar por una chica que creía despreciar. Quería verla. ¡Necesitaba verla! Ahora la estaban operando, llevaban más de medio día operándola. Y debo, no, tengo que verla. ¡Tengo miedo! Miedo de perderla, de no volver a ver su sonrisa, de no volver a llamarla **molestia**. Pero, sobre todo, tengo miedo de que perderla sin poder probar sus labios, sin decirle: Te amo.

-Uchiha.-llamó Tsunade

- ¿Cómo está Sakura?

-Ella está débil, perdió mucha sangre, debe descansar.

-Pero ¿Va a estar bien?

-Si, va a estar bien.

Una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro.

-La quieres eh

-Mucho. ¿Puedo verla?

-Claro, habitación 213. Ella aún está inconsciente.

Caminé hasta la habitación. Abrí la puerta con cuidado. Y allí, estaba ella, pálida, más de lo normal, parecía…muerta. ¡No! ¡Ella estaba viva! Me acerqué a la cama y me arrodillé en el suelo. Con mis manos toqué su frente, acaricié sus cabellos.

-Te amo, Sakura

-Yo también te amo, Sasuke-Kun-murmuró abriendo los ojos.

Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro y la besé con delicadeza, para no lastimarla. Gesto que ella correspondió sin dudar.

-Quieres ser mi novia Sa-ku-ra

-Si quiero Sa-su-ke

La volví a besar

-A partir de hoy, vivirás conmigo

-Yo… no quiero ser una molestia

-Pues yo quiero que seas mi molestia

-Lo fui, lo soy y lo seré siempre: Tuya

-Sabes, ahora me doy cuenta que: Te amo Sakura, ahora que peligras, veo como mi corazón se rompe, y, por primera vez, luego de la muerte de mis padres…lloro.

Y volví a unir sus labios con los míos. Tratando de decirle así que la amaba y que sería ella, y solo ella, la que, junto a mí, resurgiría el Clan Uchiha.

**Fin**

**Notas de la Autora: ¿Qué les pareció? A mi me gustó. No lo puse en drama porque tiene un final feliz.**


	2. Una propuesta interesante

Cap 2: Una propuesta interesante.

Atención.: Naruto no me pertenece, Sasuke tiene un poco de OOC

Era la segunda vez en mi vida que estaba nervioso, y siempre era por causa de la misma persona: Sakura…mi novia. Por eso estaba nervioso, yo no quiero que Sakura sea mi novia, quiero que sea, algo más. Lo tengo todo listo, hoy en cuanto venga lo haré. ¡**SI LO HARE! ¡LO HARE! **¿Lo haré? Sí, sí lo haré.

-Sasuke-kun, ya llegué-glup, ya llegó

Le dí un beso en sus rosados y hermosos labios, la tomé de la mano y le vendé los ojos.

-¡Sasuke-kun! Que haces.

-Ya verás Saku, ya verás

La tomé en mis brazos y me propuse a saltar árbol por árbol, la distancia era larga por lo que MI Sakura se quedo dormida .Ahh que hermosa se ve…si, sueno como gilipollas, pero un gilipollas enamorado. Llegamos al lugar y deposité a Sakura en el suelo con mucho cuidado. Llevé mi mano al bolsillo del pantalón y…

-¡Mierda, se me quedó el anillo!

No, no, no, no, no

Toqué mi otro bolsillo y…

-SI, aquí estás.

Miré todo a mí alrededor. Nos encontrábamos en un bosque dónde había muchos árboles de cerezo y las flores caían creando una alfombra de pételos en el suelo.

Observé a Sakura, no quería despertarla pero…

-Saku, despierta-susurré meciéndola suavemente

-Mmm… ¿Qué pasa Sasuke-Kun?

Le quité la venda con suavidad

-Abre los ojos

Ella me hizo caso y abrió sus ojos quedando sorprendida por el paisaje

-Es, hermoso Sasuke-kun

-No más que tú Sakura- le susurré al oído.-Quiero decirte una cosa.

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke-kun?

-Quiero que sepas que yo te amo, pero no existe un por qué. Solo te amo. Eres tú quien siempre ha estado ahí cuando lo necesito, siempre me has querido, tu me esperaste aunque yo te dije que no me importabas, me cuidaste aunque me opuse, me regalaste una sonrisa cuando yo te insultaba, pero sobre todo: fuiste la única chica que se fijó en el verdadero Sasuke. Y por eso Sakura, yo quiero pedirte algo:

¿Te casas conmigo?

-Si Sasuke-kun

Dijo y juntó sus labios con los míos.

NA: Este cap es lindo, el próximo se los dejo pronto se llamará La Boda


	3. La Boda

Cap3: La boda

Hoy, 3 meses más tarde me encuentro en La Mansión Uchiha. Falta poco para la boda y estoy nervioso. Digo, no es que no quiera pasar con Sakura el resto de mis días, ni que piense que ella me deje plantado. ¿La verdad? No tengo idea de por qué estoy nervioso.

-Teme

-¡Qué Dobe!

- e…eto yo solo te quería decir que tienes la corbata al revés

-A…arigatou

-¡El Apocalipsis!

-Eh

-Me diste las gracias

Sonreí

-Ah sonreíste. Se acaba el mundo

Suspiré, que se podía hacer era Naruto.

-Teme

-Dobe, ya cállate

-Pero Teme

-Ya Dobe que nos tenemos que ir

-Es que Teme…

-Nada Naruto

-¡Teme!

-¡QUE!

-Se te olvidaron los pantalones

-ups

Definitivamente, estaba nervioso.

Me dirgí a la iglesia. En todo el camino me mordí las uñas

-Teme…llegamos

-Si voy

Dije apurando el paso y…

Tropecé

Me levanté y fui hacia el altar…estaba nervioso… pero feliz

…

…

…

…

-Arggh como se demo… ¡Ahí viene Sakura!-dijo Naruto

Me di vuelta, estaba…radiante. Más que nunca. Ella se acerca lentamente del brazo de Kakashi-hentai. Se para al lado mío y él me dice:

-Espero que se diviertan…una cosa, existen los condones y las pastillas anticonceptivas…y Sasuke, cualquier duda consulta el Icha Icha… es la gran guía.

Se dio vuelta y se retiró. Tsunade como hokage llevaría a cabo la unión

-Bueno estamos aquí para unir en sagrado matrimonio…aunque yo no quiera…A mi querida pupila Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha.

Linda, aceptas al Uchiha…lamentablemente. Como esposo. Para amarlo y respetarlo, tanto en la salud como en la enfermadad y hasta que la muerte los ¡A No yo no te voy a unir a él hasta la muerte! Así que hasta que el divorcio…bendito sea…los separe.

-Si, acepto.

-Y tu la aceptas a ella…más te vale…Sakura Haruno hasta que ella quiera y bla, bla, bla.

Valla que forma de unir que tiene la vieja.

-Si, acepto.

-Si alguien se opone a esta unión…además de mí… que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

-YO ME OPONGO

Quien se atreve.

-Viva Li, eres mi ídolo.-Argg esa vieja

-Etto Tsunade-sama siga a él no le haga caso.

Siiii esa es mi Sakura.

-Bueno entonces los declaro marido y mujer .Puedes besarla …… ¡Pero un piquete de labios no más!

A la mierda con la vieja. La tomé por la cintura y la besé con pasión.

Ahora sí ¡ERA MIA!

--------------------

Nota:Este capi es uno de los que más me gusta y lo de Tsunade-sama


	4. La mejor noticia

Este cap es un pov Sakura

Naruto no me pertenece

_**La **__**mejor noticia**_

Estoy totalmente nerviosa. La razón:

Llevo un año de feliz matrimonio con el hombre que amo.

¿Y eso que tiene de malo?

Nada

Ahora fruto del amor que nos tenemos estoy embarazada

¿Y eso que tiene de malo?

Nada

¿Qué es lo malo?

Que no tengo idea de como decírselo.

Me voltéo a mirar en la mesa de noche dónde se encuentra una jeringa.

¡Ya sé como decírselo!

Siento la puerta abrirse.

-¡Ya llegué!

-¡En el cuarto, Sasuke-kun!

Escuché unos pasos por la escalera y la puerta abrirse

-Hola

-Hola

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien

-Últimamente has estado rara

Sonreí

-Oye Sasuke-kun

-Si

-Recuerdas la vacuna que te pusieron junto con Sai y Naruto. La que nunca les dijimos para que era.

-Ajá

-Era para dejarte Casto

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, se puso pálido y empezó a sudar frío.

-Era broma, no eres casto y tengo pruebas de ello.

-Explícate.

-Estoy embarazada Sasuke-kun

La expresión del rostro su rostro estaba llena de felicidad. Sentí sus labios sobre los míos y cerré los ojos al tacto. Sentí todo darme vueltas. Pensé que era por el embarazo y abrí mis ojos para encontrarme a Sasuke dándome vueltas en el aire.

-¡Por Kami Sakura! ¡Papá! ¡Tu y nuestro hijo me hacen el hombre más feliz del mundo!

-Yo también soy feliz Sasuke-kun, muy feliz.

Dije antes de besarlo.

------------------------------

Y que les pareció.

Rewiews por favor


	5. Un final feliz

Ahora me doy cuenta que

Cuantos años han pasado desde aquella vez en el hospital…2, tal vez 3, .Ahora vuelvo a estar nervioso. Es la hora de que nazca nuestro primer hijo, no sabemos el sexo, queríamos que fuera una sorpresa.

-Uchiha ya hemos terminado, todo ha salido bien, su esposa e hijos están en la habitación 213.

Qué casualidad es la misma habitación de aquella vez…un momento ella dijo hijos

-¿Hijos?

-Si son trillizos.

Abro mis ojos desmesuradamente y sonrío, 3 de un tiro. Me levanto y camino hacia la habitación. Abro lentamente la puerta y puedo ver como mi Sakura alimenta a dos de los bebés. Una hermosa y tierna escena.

-Hola amor-digo susurrando en su oído

-Hola, buena sorpresa nos hemos llevado.

Beso su frente y me acerco a la cuna en la que esta la bebé, La cargo y me sonríe. Su pelo negro y sus ojos verdes. Sus hermanos uno tiene el pelo negro y los ojos negros igualmente y el otro tiene los ojos verdes y el pelo… ¡ROSA!

-Sak, el tiene el pelo rosa

-igual es guapo

-pero tiene el pelo rosa

-mi padre también, y se teñía

-Bueno y como les ponemos

-Para la niña me gusta Sumiko

-Me gusta y para los varones, me gustan Souke y suske

-Bienvenidos al mundo Souke, Suske y Sumiko

Epilogo

El tiempo había pasado Souke, Sumiko y Suske ya tenían 5 años. Tenían una pequeña de 3 años llamada Suki, un pequeño de 2 llamado Suko y un bebe de uno al que llamaron Suiki

-Oka-chan cuando llega oto-chan de misión.

-Pronto Sumi-chan, quieren ir a recibirlo a la entrada de Konoha

-SI-dijeron todos, o casi todos

-Hablen bajo…molestos-decía Suske

-Su-kun, por favor

-Bien oka-chan

Se dirigieron a la entrada donde esperaron hasta que

-Oto-chan por aquí-gritaron todos

-Hola amor te extrañé mucho-

-Yo también Sasuke-kun

Sasuke alzó en brazos a los pequeños y Suko dijo

-Papi, podque no upa a mami

Sasuke bajo a los niños y subió a Sakura en sus hombros. Todos los que por ahí pasaban hablaban de lo hermosa que era la familia.

-Niños vamos hacia Ichiraku-dijo El antes único Uchiha

Los niños se adelantaron mientras que Sakura decía en el oído de su esposo.

-Estoy embarazada

Sasuke sonrió

-Solo espero que esta vez no sean cuatrillizos

-No lo creo -dijo Sakura antes de besarlo.

Pues el temor de Sasuke se cumplió tuvieron 3 hembras llamadas Sakino, Senka y Suka y un pequeño niño de nombre Seika.

El clan Uchiha creció notablemente y Sasuke supo…Que ese Ahora me doy cuenta, había llegado justo a tiempo para salvar su vida

Fin

Notas de la autora: Si este es el fin de la historia es la primera que termino me gustaría que me dijeran que les pareció. Agradezco todos los Rewiews.


End file.
